


The Consultation

by Passions



Series: Tarnished Hearts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions/pseuds/Passions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold and Kathryn meet with Dr. Whale to discuss their options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consultation

"So what’s wrong?" Gold asked as he leaned across Doctor Whale’s desk.

The blonde man shrugged and shook his head. “We honestly don’t know. Your systems both seem to be functioning just fine. Both of your … genetic matter seems healthy and viable. There isn’t really a reason you shouldn’t be able to conceive. But unfortunately, sometimes things just don’t happen."

"We’ve been trying for almost three years now." Gold growled. “That’s more than just something not happening."

Whale sighed and leaned his elbows on the desk. It doesn’t happen very often, so we have no idea why, but sometimes two people’s … material just doesn’t match up. For whatever reason. Both samples can be completely viable and healthy and they still just won’t come together as they should. We’ve no idea why, and unfortunately it isn’t common enough to fund any research. You just happen to be one of the unlucky couples." He spread his hands in defeat. “I’m sorry."

Gold sighed and leaned back in the uncomfortable chair, looking at his wife beside him. Kathryn was quiet, looking down at her hands. Their marriage was companionable, but they were drifting apart. In a last attempt to maintain a degree of connection, they’d started trying for a child, but perhaps it just wasn’t meant to be.

Kathryn looked determinedly up at the doctor. “So what other options do we have?"

Whale looked slightly surprised, but pulled open a drawer of his desk, selecting a number of pamphlets and handing them to Kathryn. “Well there’s always adoption. If you’d prefer a child with genetics belonging to one of you, there are two real options. 

"Option one," he pointed at Kathryn, “We could get a sperm sample from the donor clinic and use IVF to fertilize one of your eggs, and then allow you to carry the baby to term.

"Option two," he pointed at Gold, “We can take a sample of your sperm and, again, use IVF to impregnate a surrogate, using her eggs.

"I’d suggest you look over the pamphlets about the different options and come to a decision about what might work best for you. Then we can schedule another appointment to discuss some more of the specifics."

Gold just glared at Whale, but Kathryn nodded and managed a tremulous smile. “Yes, thank you Doctor Whale."

Whale smiled as he stood and led them to the door of his office. “Just call when you’ve got a handle on what it is you want and Judy can get you booked in. Have a good day, Mr. and Mrs. Gold."

Gold’s mind was churning as they walked out to the Cadillac, and he was sure Kathryn’s was too. They got along well enough, and Gold knew he would love a child of his own. But could he share a child with Kathryn? Especially one that wasn’t really his own?


End file.
